Ty
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Jak se válka s Voldemortem blíží ke konci, Lupin se dozvídá o svém kolegovi profesoru Snapeovi něco překvapivého.


**Originál****: **You

**Odkaz: **ssf-moonshadow.c**7**om/archive/archive/1/you.h**7**tml (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **LookFar

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** násilí, hurt/comfort, BDSM

* * *

><p><strong>Ty<strong>

.

Válka s Voldemortem se táhne a táhne. Tolik lidí už padlo nebo přeběhlo, že boj zůstává na starcích a těch sotva dospělých. Děti žertují o avadě a jak je odnesou mozkomoři. Znají jen bezcílnou dřinu a nejistotu a jestli válka někdy skončí, neumím si představit, jak se vyrovnají s mírem. Pomyšlení na jejich tvrdý život a zoufalství mi brání usnout a ještě častěji mě budí uprostřed noci.

V takových případech, když zrovna nejsem ve vlčí podobě, obcházím bezmyšlenkovitě po Bradavických pozemcích. Někdy se pustím až k Zakázanému lesu, abych se unavil a vyždímal z noci ještě aspoň hodinku spánku, než budu muset zase vstát a jít učit. Vstát a jít trénovat mladé partyzány.

Nepříjemná noc, mrazivá a vlhká, nohavice mi těžknou, nasáklé rosou. Do svítání zbývá asi hodina a všechna okna hradu jsou tmavá. Připadám si jako jediný živý tvor na světě. Náhle se zarazím – zblízka jsem zaslechl nějaký podezřelý zvuk. Že by liščí zakašlání? Opatrně udělám pár kroků za hranici lesa.

Někdo tam klečí na všech čtyřech, dusí se, plive a dlouhé vlasy mu zakrývají obličej. Ty.

"Snape." Zvedneš hlavu.

"Lupine." Podaří se ti mluvit znechuceně. "Nepřibližuj se ke mně." Položíš hlavu na zaťaté pěsti. Nemůžu přehlédnout zaschlou krev na tvých rukách a v rozcuchaných vlasech, čerstvou modřinu na čelisti. Nepotěšil jsi svého Pána.

Samozřejmě, že vím o špionáži a na rozdíl od jiných, já jsem o tvé věrnosti Brumbálovi a naší věci nikdy nepochyboval. Ale nevěděl jsem, kolik musíš obětovat.

"Pojď, pomůžu ti zpátky do hradu." Dřepnu si, snažím se vymyslet, jak tě zvednout, aniž bych ti způsobil další bolest.

"Jdi do prdele! Řekl jsem, aby ses ke mně – " Další záchvat kašle, tentokrát ti na bradě zůstanou sliny a krev.

"Jestli sis propíchl plíci, musíš rychle k Pomfreyové." Můj vlastní něžný tón mě udiví; vždycky jsem se tě trochu bál – je to zvláštní, najednou tě utěšovat. Vytáhnu hůlku, ale než stačím říct _mobilicorpus_, míří na mě ta tvoje. Musel ses proto podepřít jedním loktem a tvář máš zkřivenou bolestí.

"Ne," procedíš skrz zaťaté zuby.

Pokrčím rameny a schovám hůlku do kapsy. "Jak chceš. Ale dovol, abych ti pomohl." Neodmítneš, proto ti nabídnu ruku a ty se pomalu vytáhneš nahoru. S mýma rukama zaháknutýma v podpaždí stojíš, lapáš po dechu bolestí, ale jinak nevydáš ani hlásek. Do očí ti stéká krev ze znovu otevřené rány na čele, otřu ji dlaní. Ani neprotestuješ, máš dost práce s dýcháním.

"Můžeš chodit?"

"Ano, k čertu s tebou." Myslím, že tě rozčiluje spíš má přítomnost, než moje otázka. Není mi nejlíp od žaludku – ne kvůli tvým krvavým zraněním, ale nedokážu tě vidět tak... zbaveného důstojnosti. Opatrně si položím tvou levou paži na ramena a pravou rukou tě podpírám kolem žeber. Jsi hubený na kost, vážíš ještě míň, než bych si představoval – až nepřirozeně lehký, skoro jako dítě. Obloha začíná blednout a ironií přírody nás na naší neveselé cestě doprovází trylkování ptáků.

"Promiň, jestli ti ubližuju."

"Oh, soucit si strč někam. Pomoz mi do sklepení a ztrať se."

Pomalu vykročíme k hradu, přetahujeme se o to, kolik z tvé váhy ponesu já. Vymaníš se z mého dosahu, přitáhnu si tě zpátky a tak pořád dokola. Pak klopýtneš a já tě musím zachytit oběma rukama. Najednou na mně visíš, jako by ses topil. Nechápu. Sevřu tě pevněji, abys neupadl a ty mě popadneš za hlavu. Políbíš mě.

Tvrdými rty. Snažíš se ublížit. Tvé přední zuby škrábnou o moje, přitáhneš si mou hlavu ještě blíž a přitvrdíš. Tohle není touha, dokonce ani sex, ale pomsta za to, že ti pomáhám.

A já otevřu ústa.

Tak dávno jsem s nikým nelíbal. Chutnáš po krvi a žluči. Rozevřenými dlaněmi ti podepřu záda, přitisknu tě k sobě. Pod prsty mi prosakuje lepkavá tekutina.

Odstrčíš mě – přitom se zakymácíš na nejistých nohách – a je po všem. S očima přivřenýma a úšklebkem na rtech mě provokuješ, ale k čemu? Mám být znechucený, protože jsme muži? Protože jsi Snape? Protože jsi polibek použil jako zbraň? Na to všechno už žiju na téhle osamělé planetě příliš dlouho.

"Tak pojď, Snape. Odvedu tě domů." Tentokrát už ani nepředstíráš, že to zvládneš sám, a než se přiblížíme k bráně, nesu z tvojí váhy tolik, kolik jen můžu. Chodidla táhneš po zemi.

"Bočním vchodem," vydechneš. Sotva se rozbřesklo, ale stejně nechceš riskovat, že tě někdo uvidí. K postranní brance je delší cesta, ale nehádám se. Mám obavy, že zásah do tvého soukromí by tě mohl na místě zabít – jako poraněný divoký pták zahyne od zajetí, když ho najdou lidé a odnesou si ho domů.

Než dorazíme ke tvým dveřím, hlava se ti nekontrolovaně klimbá.

"Snape, prosím, řekni heslo, nebo tě budu muset nechat na podlaze." Sotva dořekneš poslední slovo, hůlka ti vypadne z ruky na zem. Odtáhnu tě dovnitř a když tě pokládám na postel, myslím, že jsi v bezvědomí. "Běžím pro Pomfreyovou, hned jsme zpátky." Na moment otevřeš oči, pak je zase zavřeš.

"Nevracej se," zaskřehotáš. "A utři si z huby tu krev."

Jsi "pryč" a lektvary čtrnáct dní vyučuje Brumbál. Předpokládám, že Pomfreyová tě ošetřuje ve tvém bytě. Na to ráno se snažím nemyslet. Ani na tebe. Nepochybuju, že kdyby se tvůj stav změnil, sbor bude informován.

Jednou pozdě v noci se ozve zaklepání na dveře. Otevřu v košili a papučích, tvoje přítomnost ani zvednutá brada a pánovitý pohled mě nikterak nepřekvapí. Tvou čelist ještě zdobí žlutá modřina. Uhnu ze dveří, abys mohl jít dál.

"Že bychom dokončili, co jsme začali, hm?" řekneš. Dvěma kroky vstoupíš do mého pokoje, popadneš mě za ramena, otočíš si mě a znovu mě políbíš.

Tentokrát ne, abys ublížil, ale abys dominoval. Já se bojím, ty se nebojíš.

"Ne," řeknu a odtáhnu se. "Tak zoufalý nejsem." Propálíš mě uraženým pohledem. "Mám city, Snape. Potřebuju trošku víc, než tohle." Otočíš se zády.

"Kdo dneska není," ušklíbneš se jízlivě. "Zoufalý." Nejsem si jistý, jestli se vysmíváš sobě, nebo mně. "Příště možná zakopneš o mrtvolu. Potřebuju – něco – než se to stane." Mluvíš, jako by ses bavil s prodavačem.

Dneska si říkám... kdybych se mohl vrátit v čase do téhle chvíle, ucítil bych nepatrné trhnutí, jak se háček zasekl? Ale jsem příliš šokovaný, než abych si čehokoliv všiml. Maskuj to jak chceš, právě jsi mě požádal.

"Ale ne dokončit. Začít."

"Jak je ctěná libost." Dívám se na rovná, černě oděná záda, a vzpomínám na tvoje tenká, křehká žebra, a jak mě vyděsila tvá slabost. Žádáš. Myslím, že budu po Brumbálovi první, komu se to stalo. S pocitem, jako bych padal – nebo se vznášel? – odpovím.

"Dobře." Položím ti dlaň mezi lopatky.

Otočíš se, hrubě mě popadneš, moje ruce uvíznou mezi našimi těly. Jako poprvé, líbáš bezohledně – jenže tentokrát vím, že je to hladem. Chci ho uhasit. Líbám se stejnou krutostí, pak s ještě větší, drtím ti rty o zuby. Přirazím tě ke zdi, narazíš si hlavu o kámen a ostře se nadechneš nosem. Náhle pochopím, proč jsi tak hrubý a proč reaguji tak, jak reaguji. Vím, co potřebuješ, a sám tomu nemůžu uvěřit, ale chci ti to dát. Věřil jsem, že jsem laskavý muž.

Jsi vyšší, ale já mám větší sílu. Využiju momentu překvapení, podrazím ti nohy a shodím tě na pohovku. Obkročmo se na tebe posadím, předloktí ti přikleknu tak, že máš ramena nepříjemně vykloubená dozadu. Přitáhnu si tě za vlasy, koušu tě pod ucho, do krku, na čelist – ne jako milenec, ale jako vlkodlak – mé kousnutí je hrozba, zuby neproniknou pod kůži, ale zbudou po nich modřiny. Prudce oddechuješ, žíla na krku ti pulsuje. Vzrušují tě mé úmysly a mě vzrušuje moc, kterou mi dáváš.

Rozepnu ti kazajku, přes košili tě štípnu do bradavek. Skrz zatnuté zuby ti unikne zasténání, které mnou projede jako elektřina. Popadnu tvou košili oběma rukama a roztrhnu ji.

Jsi celý zpocený, výrazná vůně mě bolestně vzruší. Pod šaty jsi ještě bledší, mohl bych ti spočítat všechna žebra, utrpení se podepsalo na těle. Na tvojí kůži se píše všechno, co jsem se kdysi rozhodl nevědět.

Chvilku se vůbec nehýbám, abys netušil, co přijde. Pak tě udeřím, silně. Po mé dlani ti na tváři zůstane štiplavá bolest a růžový otisk.

Prudce se pode mnou zazmítáš. Když natáhnu ruku a stisknu ti přes kalhoty penis, celý se prohneš jako v křeči.

Jako ve snu, vím, co mám dělat. _Accio páska. _Dlouhé paže ti snadno spojím za zády a svážu je v lokti. Tahle pozice ti způsobí bolest, až tě stáhnu z pohovky na zem, na kolena. V kterékoliv chvíli by stačilo jediné slovo a přestaneme, ale ty ho neřekneš. Tohle je to, co potřebuješ, a já ti to dám. Dýcháš s námahou, hadovité prameny vlasů se ti lepí na tváře. Odvracíš oči. To nedovolím.

"Podívej se na mě." Nutím tě pohlédnout mi do očí, nic horšího už ti nemůžu udělat. Máš rozšířené zornice, oddechuješ jako uštvaný běžec.

Stojím nad tebou, rozepnu si poklopec. Olízneš si rty a nakloníš se blíž ke mně. Když vytáhnu svůj penis, někde vzadu v krku zasténáš.

"Otevři pusu."

Merline. Tvá horká ústa a hbitý jazyk mě málem dostanou. Musím ruce zatnout v pěst, abych tě nepohladil. Pak se vzpamatuju a švihnu boky. Jsi tak nedočkavý, horký, mokrý... a sténáš. Držím tě za hlavu a přirážím, snažíš se se mnou držet krok. Ještě poslední pohled na tvoji tvář, zrudlou rozkoší, a s výkřikem vyvrcholím, přitisknu si tvou hlavu do klína a vnímám, jak polykáš všechno, co ti pumpuju do krku.

Musím se opřít o gauč, jenom funím. Po špičce nosu mi stékají kapky potu. Ty klečíš, můj ochabující penis pořád v ústech. Nepohneš se, dokud nedostaneš příkaz.

Upravím se a zapnu zip. Nechávám tě nepohodlně klečet na podlaze, dokud nepopadnu dech. Nohy se ti klepou námahou.

Zatím svůj úkol plním k tvé spokojenosti. Prstem ti zvednu bradu a přinutím tě podívat se na mě.

"Měl bych ti dovolit udělat se? Nebo tě mám poslat domů?"

Tvé líce, červené hanbou, jsou téměř schované pod závojem vlasů, když zamumláš: "Udělat se. Prosím."

Oh Merline! Chtěl bych tě vzít do úst, ale nesmím. Takže ti rozepnu knoflíky na kalhotách a bezohlednou rukou popadnu tvůj brunátný, nesnesitelně tvrdý penis. S výkřikem zakloníš hlavu až na pohovku, sedíš na patách, pánev vystrkuješ dopředu. Tisknu tě a dívám se, jak bojuješ s nešikovnou pozicí, snažíš se přirážet. Paže a ramena už ti musí odumírat.

"No dobře. Jeden orgasmus bych ti mohl povolit. Popros."

Zajíkneš se. "Prosím."

Otřu si ruku o nohavici, kopnutím tě odsunu, kleknu si za tebe, aby ses o mě mohl opřít. Obejmu tě oběma rukama. Nejdřív tě jen lehce hladím, tvé prosby a naléhavé pohyby mě zase znovu vzruší. Tři rychlé tahy zápěstí a jsi na hraně.

"Ještě?"

Přirazíš mi do ruky, zoufale zasténáš a já ti vyhovím, rychle a tvrdě, pokoj naplní tvé výkřiky a když vyvrcholíš, trháš sebou jako při nějakém záchvatu. Perlová tekutina se rozprskne na koberci, jednou, podruhé, ale já nepřestávám, i když vím, že to začíná bolet, i když se třeseš a tiše vzlykáš.

Znal jsem sám sebe jako mírumilovného muže. Nikdy dřív jsem nic takového nedělal. Nikdy dřív jsem nepoznal tak instinktivní souznění s milencem.

S nejvyšší opatrností ti rozvážu ruce, nakloním tě dopředu a masíruju ti ztuhlá ramena. Paže máš zdřevěnělé, musím je sám vzít a složit ti ruce do klína. Sedím za tebou na podlaze a tisknu tě ke své hrudi. Mlčíš, jsi uvolněný – všechno jsem udělal správně. Teď tě můžu hladit po vlasech, líbat tě na tvář, mumlat ššš, ššš a tisknout rty na tvá zavřená víčka. Teď jsi celý můj.

Na druhý den se ukážeš při večeři ve slavnostním sále a já se seznámím s pravidly našeho vztahu. Neměl jsem v úmyslu s tebou mluvit – nikdy to nedělám – ale zastavím se pohledem na tvé tváři, vzpomínám. Vysoký límec schová staré modřiny i ty nové, které jsem ti udělal včera. Jsem zvědavý, jestli se tvé chování ke mně aspoň maličko změní.

Černé oči mě minou s prázdným výrazem, jako bych tu vůbec nebyl. Ani mě nevšimneš. Co jsem čekal?

Zase jednou se snažím nemyslet. Nevím, jestli se tě ještě někdy dotknu, nebo jestli chvíle, kdy jsi odcházel a tvůj rukáv mi proklouzl mezi prsty, byla naše poslední. Nevím, co si počít se svým násilným já, které vyplnilo tvé přání a dalo ti klid. Nevím, jestli jsi mě nakazil, nebo osvobodil.

Příštích pár dní trávím jako ve snu. Něco mě svírá, dusí, přesto mám strach se toho zbavit. Učím, piju čaj, známkuju písemné práce, chodím se dívat na tréninky famfrpálu a pořád mám zvláštní pocit, jako bych se nemohl probudit. Celé noci se mi nic nezdá, spánek mě nedokáže osvěžit. Pak v jednom bezvýznamném okamžiku – stojím právě uprostřed chodby, dívám se na paprsek světla, procházející okenní vitráží, a proudy studentů kolem mě míří na hodinu – se probudím.

Miluji tě.

Teď to vypadá, jako bych tě miloval odjakživa a nějak to před sebou utajil. Zatočí se mi hlava, minulost se mi přepisuje před očima. Byl jsi tam. Celou dobu, vždycky. Jako bych se z jednoho snu probudil do jiného, živého a barevného, kde každý detail má svůj význam.

Mám a nemám radost. O moji lásku jsi nikdy nestál. Možná už za mnou vůbec nepřijdeš. A kdybys přišel, nevím, jestli mi to bude stačit.

Uplyne další týden, jako obyčejně se vzájemně ignorujeme. Naučil jsem se tě sledovat, aniž bych pohnul hlavou – na chodbě, u snídaně, vždycky vím, kde jsi. V pátek odpoledne na poradě koutkem oka sleduju tvůj rukáv – přesněji řečeno, nejspodnější knoflíček na manžetě kabátu a kousek zápěstí. Je to jako náboženství.

Co na tom, že si dokážu vysvětlit všechny důvody, které mě k tobě poutají – drobné ústrky, matčina tvář, chladně nastavená k polibku, otec, pohrdající vlastním synem – kriplem, živoření na okraji společnosti. Kdybych se od tebe mohl osvobodit, neudělám to. Co na tom, že jsem sám pomáhal to nádherné mystérium vytvořit. Ať bohové zavolají odkudkoliv, musíme poslechnout.

Právě odkládám svou knihu a chci si jít lehnout, když zaklepeš. Nakráčíš do mého pokoje, hábit rozevlátý, jako by ses přišel pohádat. Beze slova si sedneš na pohovku. Tvoje oči planou – prosebně, zoufale. Nevím, jestli ti dokážu dát, co si přeješ.

"Prašť mě," řekneš tiše. Jenže já se skloním, abych tě políbil, vdechuji vůni tvého těla a síry. V momentě, kdy se naše rty setkají, prudce mě odstrčíš.

Teď se zlobím a nemám nejmenší problém trhnout tvojí hlavou zpátky k sobě. Jak se opovažuješ odmítat mé polibky. Jak se opovažuješ potkávat mě denně na chodbách a tvářit se, že mě neznáš.

Teď ti chci ublížit. Je lehké přišpendlit tě k opěradlu gauče a vrazit ti políček. Do očí ti vyhrknou slzy a druhá facka přijde ještě snadněji. Teď tě můžu líbat, když sténáš bolestí. Prsty zaťaté v tvých vlasech, držím ti hlavu zakloněnou a slzy ti po tvářích stékají zpátky do očí.

V poslední vteřině se zarazím. Na křehké nástroje se nesmí hrát ve vzteku. Jak mě opouští zlost, vstřícná, hebká ústa, hedvábné vlasy, vlhká vůně vlněného kabátu a bezmocné zvuky potěšení, které vydáváš, mě naplní jistotou.

Místo líbání tě uhodím hřbetem ruky.

"Sundej si šaty." Vylekaně sebou trhneš, vstaneš a začneš si rozepínat svůj dlouhý plášť. Pracuješ rychle, jen na okamžik zpomalíš, když si máš sundat spodní prádlo, a párkrát poskočíš na jedné noze, zatímco si stahuješ ponožky.

Rovný jako pravítko bojuješ s vlastním studem, bradu pozvednutou, ale oči sklopené. Pořád máš hubené tělo sedmnáctiletého chlapce, promodralou bílou pleť řídce porostlou černými chlupy a břicho hluboko propadlé. Zvolna tě obcházím. Každý obratel pod kůží trčí a ostře vyrýsované lopatky připomínají složená křídla. Stojíš s hubenými kotníky těsně u sebe. Záda a drobné, štíhlé hýždě ti křižují jizvičky po bičování, tenké bílé linky podobné stopám lyží na sněhu. Tvůj penis už je ztopořený, vyčnívá z černého chomáče chlupů a lehce se kývá v rytmu tvého zrychlujícího se dechu.

Zastavím se přímo před tebou. "Podívej se na mě." Chvilku ti trvá, než přesvědčíš své oči, aby se setkaly s mými. Ale pak se vrátí ten známý, úpěnlivý pohled a já na tebe přísně zírám, dokud se nezačervenáš a tvůj penis se nezvedne ještě o maličko víc. Aniž bych přerušil oční kontakt, zapnu si košili, shrnu si vykasané rukávy zpátky na zápěstí. Z opěradla křesla sundám sako a obléknu si ho, pak nazuju i boty.

"Klekni si a zavaž je."

Tohle jsem udělal dobře – když klesáš na kolena, zaslechnu tiché hrdelní zakňučení. Jakmile jsi hotový, opřu se obutým chodidlem o tvůj zátylek a tlačím na něj, dokud neklečíš na placato schoulený u mých nohou jako bělostná žába. Hubený zadek trčí do prostoru, na kůži se zaleskne tenoučká vrstva potu. Když ti zabodnu podpatek do zad, vycházíš mu vstříc.

"Překul se." Váháš, vím, že bojuješ sám se sebou. Budeš tak zranitelný, na zádech a úplně nahý, zatímco já stojím nad tebou oblečený. Pak poslechneš, rozvalíš se bez ladu a skladu na mém perském koberci, celý černý a bílý, vyjma rudého penisu a planoucích tváří. Oči máš úplně temné, tvůj kostnatý hrudník se prudce zvedá a klesá.

Patříš mi, když budu hrát svou roli.

Ale nejdřív se k tobě musím otočit zády, abych se vzpamatoval, protože ze všeho nejvíc momentálně toužím tě – tak otevřeného, potřebuješ mě – sevřít v náručí a líbat tě, držet tě, odnést si tě do postele a zahřát tě. Špatně, špatně, špatně.

Místo toho myslím na to, že ti dám klid. Místo, abych líbal, drtím tvůj rozkrok podrážkou boty a dívám se, jak se svíjíš, jak kroutíš hlavou ze strany na stranu. Kde bych chtěl kroužit jazykem, kroužím podpatkem, ubližuju ti, ale ne zas příliš, sleduju, jak se ti na řasách tvoří slzy.

"Budu tě šukat." Prudce otevřeš oči. "Zvedni se na kolena." Poslechneš, ale ne dost rychle. "Řekl jsem, vstávej." Kopancem tě postrčím k nízké stoličce. Další ostré kopnutí a můžeš se přerazit, abys zaujal vyžádanou pozici. Kleknu si za tebe, na okamžik stisknu víčka. Máš jemnou kůži, pod prsty cítím tvé tenké kosti. Sjedu dlaněmi na tvé útlé boky, dlouhá, rovná stehna a měkké břicho. Tohle není úplně špatné; necháš se hladit a sklopíš hlavu, povzdechneš si jako smutné dítě. Líbám tě na krk, vdechuju vůni tvých vlasů. Tvůj hladký penis mě pálí do dlaně a když ho pohladím, prosebně zakňučíš a tiskneš se k mým nohám.

Rozepnu si kalhoty, vyndám penis. Sednu si na paty, přitáhnu si tě na klín – můj penis se ocitne vedle tvého šourku. Kéž bych byl nahý, chci cítit tvou kůži celým tělem. Místo toho se musím spolehnout jen na své ruce – dlaněmi mapuju tvá prsa, boky, stehna – a na svá ústa, okusující a sající tvé rameno. Zavrtíš se, když holá kůže přijde do kontaktu s kousavou tvídovou látkou.

"Accio lubrikant." Přiletí malý kelímek s pomerančovou vůní. Zaslechneš, když odšroubuju víčko, a zachvěješ se. Postrčím tě lokty napřed na stoličku, jedním pohlavkem ti sdělím, že tam máš zůstat, druhým, že mi máš věnovat pozornost.

"Ruce nechej, jak jsou." Sáhnu ti mezi nohy, promnu šourek a cítím, jak mi vycházíš vstříc. Pohladím tě po zadku a rozetřu trochu oranžového krému po tvém otvoru. Svraštělém a těsně sevřeném.

"Už jsi to někdy dělal?"

Pauza. "Dvakrát."

Oh, Merline. Možná jednou, možná nikdy. Penis mi při tom pomyšlení ztvrdne. Ty, s takovou spoustou životních zkušeností, tak zahořklý – a málem panic. Jak být něžný a krutý zároveň, to je, oč tu běží. Přejedu přes tvůj otvor, škádlivě, v příslibu věcí příštích, teprve pak se pomalu propracuji jedním prstem dovnitř. Ztuhneš, dám ti čas, dokud se s ostrým nadechnutím nezačneš tlačit proti mé ruce. Pomalu masíruju tvůj penis, aby ses uvolnil, a opravdu – lýtka i stehna máš napjatá, ale kroužek svalů kolem mého ukazováčku povoluje. Opatrně prst vytáhnu a zpátky vrazím dva. Odměníš mě zalapáním po dechu – překvapením, rozkoší, bolestí.

Uvažuju dopředu. Budu chtít mluvit – než doopravdy začneme, musíš být napůl šílený touhou. Zvolna zasouvám a povytahuju prsty, kroutím jimi, ale tvého penisu si nevšímám. Beze spěchu měním úhel, hledám to správné místečko. Ty oddechuješ, svíjíš se a nabodáváš se na mé prsty. Chceš, abych zrychlil. Zpomalím.

Podtrhnu ti paže a stáhnu je dozadu, takže teď se o stoličku opíráš hrudníkem, zadek máš vystrčený a penis se ti pohupuje. Vědomí, že tě ovládám, že sténáš a prudce oddechuješ kvůli mé ruce ve tvém zadku, je úžasně vzrušující. Mohl bych si tak s tebou hrát navždycky. Tvé vzrušení roste, s každým přírazem se ti zadrhne dech. Vytáhnu prsty a chopím se tvých boků, přejedu ti po kůži špičkou penisu.

"Chceš, abych tě šukal?"

"Ano, ano," lapáš po dechu.

"Popros."

"Šukej mě. Prosím. _Prosím_." A myslíš to vážně. Pevně tě přidržím, kluzkým žaludem cvičně zavadím o tvůj otvor, jako varování. Teprve pak pečlivě nastavím úhel, pořádně si tě chytím a jediným přírazem vniknu celý dovnitř.

Má to bolet a bolí to. Pokojem se rozlehne ostré vyjeknutí, rychle následované sérií vášnivých výkřiků, a tvoje boky přiráží proti mně. Tvá bolest i rozkoš jsou stejně silné.

Příliš silné. Zarazíš se, záda prohnutá jako kočka. Zatínáš zuby, v první chvíli se leknu, že jsem ti ublížil. Pak se ozve povzdechnutí a uvolníš se. Přitáhnu si tě blíž.

Najednou je ti všechno málo, sám se nadzvedáváš a přirážíš ke mně, tvé vřelé, těsné vnitřnosti hladí a svírají můj penis. Jestli takhle budeš pokračovat, nevydržím. Důrazně tě plácnu přes zadek.

"Přestaň. Nehýbej se." Znovu tě plácnu. Uklidníš se, rozklepaný jako uštvaný plnokrevník. "Stůj klidně."

Začnu zase od začátku s plytkými přírazy, nasadím pomalé tempo a dávám pozor, abych se dozvěděl, až zasáhnu to pravé místo. Trháš boky, erekcí oráš vzduch. Pozměním úhel a ano, teď jsem se trefil, protože zhluboka zasténáš a přirazíš ke mně a já se trefuju znova a znova.

Začínáš být ztracený, málem nepříčetný. Blízko. Dovolím si oddat se svým pocitům, hedvábné vlhkosti tvého těla, jeho měkkosti a poddajnosti, obloukům kyčelních kostí, padnoucích tak příjemně do dlaně, tvým zadýchaným prosbám. Už se blížíš. A já, já taky. Namočím prsty do lubrikantu a jejich konečky přejedu po tvém žaludu – "_Prosím_," zašeptáš. Sevřu tvůj penis celou rukou a hladím ho v rytmu se svými přírazy – teď vzlykáš a kolébáš se a vykřikuješ, neschopný souvislé myšlenky. Nastala chvíle, abych tě šukal tak hluboko a tvrdě, jak uznám za vhodné, a říkal, co se mi jen zachce.

"Oh bože, krásný, sladký miláčku. Krásný, krásný. Skvělý, úžasný, lásko, můj chlapečku OH –"

Vlna za vlnou rozkoše se přese mě přelévá, zatímco do tebe vyvrcholím a všechno nechám proudit ven – slova, lásku, sperma, na ruce cítím tvé vyvrcholení, tvůj otvor kolem mě pulsuje. Vzlykáš úlevou a uvolněním, stále tišeji, a oba se pomalu uklidňujeme.

Dokonalá prázdnota. Opatrně se vytáhnu, pak tě uložím na podlahu a stočím se kolem tebe, tak, abys sis pohodlně položil hlavu na mou paži. Už žádná slova. Odpočíváš a já ti odhrnuju vlasy z čela a lehce přitom mapuju tvé rysy. Oči máš zavřené.

"Accio deka." Oba nás přikryju. Jsem šťastný, když tě můžu zabalit až po ramena. Najednou mi v náruči ztěžkneš – uvolnil ses. Teď vím, že jsem pro tebe dobrý, že ti prospívám.

Učení, společenský život, známkování studentských prací. Jídlo, praktické lekce Obrany, dopisy matce. A jednou nebo dvakrát do týdne výlet za zrcadlo. Protože nikdy nemluvíme, nemusíme se dohadovat. Buď přijdeš k mým dveřím, nebo nepřijdeš. Jednou jsem ze zášti schválně neotevřel a ty sis šel po svých. Za pět dní ses objevil znovu a já tě pozval dál.

V noci, když se uspokojuju sám, nepředstavuju si kruté hry, ale tvé doširoka otevřené oči, když se tě dotýkám, když jsem jen tak s tebou. Představuju si, že tě vzrušují mé polibky, mé šeptání – ne bolest, kterou ti působím. Že tě smím laskat a objímat, aniž bych ti předtím ubližoval.

Během pár týdnů začnu chápat. Moje _práce_ je rozlousknout tě jako vařeného humra – fackami, kopanci, rozkazy. Ale _cíl _je dostat se dovnitř, tam, kde na mě čekáš.

Za denního světla u tebe není vidět nejmenší změna. Posmíváš se a odsekneš komukoliv, beze strachu a bez milosti, a občas ani nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi stejný člověk, který ke mně přichází v noci. Opravdu jsem ti říkal _můj chlapečku_? Jen si na to vzpomenu, zachvěju se touhou.

Netrvá dlouho a musíš zase pryč. Dojde mi to pozdě odpoledne, když tě po skončení vyučování nezahlédnu na schodišti. U večeře se neukážeš. Albus zas jednou oznámí, že bude učit místo tebe, dokud si nevyřídíš své rodinné záležitosti. Neuvěřitelné – není to ani měsíc a půl, co jsem si tvých absencí vůbec nevšímal. Podle nevyslovené dohody mezi celým učitelským sborem se o tvojí nepřítomnosti nediskutuje. Čekám a čekám, všímám si každé drobnosti, obcházím ošetřovnu, laboratoř, vstupní halu. Tři noci nezamhouřím oko. Z ložnice mám výhled na bránu, proto sedím u okna a doufám, i když je to k smíchu, že se co nevidět prostě vynoříš na cestičce. Bojím se chodit na své ranní procházky, abychom se neminuli.

Teď ten háček cítím. Nejradši bych se vrátil zpátky ke své staré, pohodlné otupělosti. Každé jídlo je utrpením; žaludek se mi svírá, zatímco se snažím nedívat se na tvoji prázdnou židli. Teď vím, co to je, když mé štěstí závisí na někom jiném.

Když se vrátíš, tolik se mi uleví, že zase vidím ten tvůj nepřátelský výraz, že musím odložit lžičku a nad ovesnou kaší složit hlavu do dlaní.

"Všechno v pořádku, Remusi?" Minerva McGonagallová se s ustaraným výrazem nakloní přes stůl.

"Ano – bolí mě hlava." Nechce se mi odejít, ale obávám se, že neučinit tak, udělám ze sebe hlupáka. Proto vstanu a jdu pryč, zatímco zbytek školy ještě snídá. Do začátku vyučování zbývá dvacet minut. Dost času, abych si opláchl obličej a dal se dohromady.

V ložnici sebou praštím na postel a konečně to řeknu. "Nemůžu. Nedokážu to." Háček se zasekl hluboko – jak ho mám protáhnout skrz a obou se vás zbavit?

Říkám si, že jsi zpátky, že jsi v bezpečí, a že ti neotevřu. Třeba celá ta věc zajde na úbytě, možná bude stačit, když si jí nebudu všímat. Ani se na tebe nepodívám. Budu se dvakrát víc věnovat práci. Budu chodit na dlouhé procházky a teď, když jsi se vrátil, klidně spát.

Příští večer se ozvou tři rázná, pánovitá zaklepání. Jdu do koupelny a pustím sprchu na plný výkon. Stojím v proudu vody, dokud nemám bříška prstů úplně scvrklá – nejmíň půl hodiny. Pak se utřu a zalezu do postele. První krok, bych tě dostal z hlavy.

Trvá to tři dny, než se zas ukážeš. Nikdo jiný tak pozdě neklepá. Vzal jsem si bezesné tonikum, natáhl si svoje nejobnošenější pyžamo a vyčistil si zuby. Hlavu schovám pod polštář. Klepání se neopakuje, nastane ticho a než se vzpamatuju, je ráno.

Uplyne dalších pět dní. Myslím na tebe pořád. Vídat tě při jídle a na schůzích učitelského sboru mě dráždí a bolí. Začínám být trošku závislý na toniku, ale plusem je, že mě zbaví okamžiků, kdy bych ležel v posteli a čekal na tvé zaklepání. Začínám si myslet, že už nepřijdeš. To je další schůdek k mému uzdravení, pochopit, že už se neukážeš. Začíná mě zaplavovat smutná šeď. Konečně tě přestanu milovat a budu moct obrátit svou pozornost zpátky k válce a dětským vojáčkům.

Tři týdny. Aby ses nezbláznil, Lupine. Někdo se nezamiluje za celý život, buď rád, že jsi dostal aspoň tohle.

Pak přijde překvapení.

Přijde na konci porady, kdy obyčejně vyskočím ze židle a rychle se vzdálím do svého pokoje, kde se hodlám do večeře oddávat posilování sebekontroly.

"Lupine – " protáhneš líně. "Na slovíčko, když dovolíš." Jako by mě kopla elektřina. Ostatní už si sbírají věci a míří ke dveřím. Nemůžu dost dobře odmítnout, ale zůstanu s tebou sám. Kývnu, zaměstnám se přerovnáváním svých papírů.

Jsme sami, ale dveře na chodbu zůstaly otevřené. Slyším vzdalující se klapání Minerviných podpatků. Nevím co říct, tak jenom zírám. Oh Merline, ta rozkoš moci se vynadívat do sytosti. Ostře řezaná, ošklivá, sinalá tvář, nemilosrdně pronikavé černé oči, koutky rtů stočené k zemi hořkým zklamáním – všechno, co neříkáš, se píše v runách na tvé kůži a mé ruce touží ty znaky rozluštit do posledního.

Nakloníš se přes stůl, dlouhé prsty roztažené na dřevě jako pavoučí nohy. Přivřenýma očima se na mě díváš, ale vzteklá póza ti nedovolí promluvit.

"Lupine!" zasykneš a popadneš mě za zápěstí. Díváš se na mě nenávistně, ale když se mírně odtáhnu, naznačím, že se chci vymanit z tvé ruky, vidím v tvých očích ještě něco – nevyslovenou prosbu. Potřebuješ mě. Prosíš, abych zůstal. Chceš mě.

Ruka mi vyletí do vzduchu a přistane na tvé tváři. Trhneš hlavou, dlouhé vlasy se prudkým pohybem rozhodí. Otisk dlaně na líci je rudý a tvé oči jsou široce otevřené, tvá pozornost zase patří jen mně. Jsi můj.

"Dobře," řeknu. "Dobře."

Když nás bohové zavolají, musíme jít.

**KONEC**


End file.
